This invention relates to an electro-optical display device using, for example, material liquid crystal, and to a process for the preparation thereof.
In conventional electro-optical display devices using, for example, liquid crystal elements, connection of the facing electrode plates is performed according to a method in which after hot bonding of a sealant, a conductive adhesive is cast at prescribed points, or a method in which a conductive adhesive is coated before sealing and then, press-bonding is conducted. However, when the number of connection points is increased, it is difficult to connect facing electrode plates according to such conventional methods. Therefore, there have been proposed a method in which a conductive adhesive is printed according to the screen printing method or the like on one electrode plate at points to be connected and both the electrode plates are press-bonded with a sheet-like frame of a thermoplastic resin such as Myler, disposed between the two plates, and a method in which a conductive adhesive is screen-printed on one electrode plate in the same manner as above, a sealant such as epoxy resin or a low-melting-point glass is printed on the other electrode plate and both the electrode plates are pressbonded. In such method, however, since two kinds of printing patterns are necessary and both the conductive adhesive and sealant should be employed, the preparation process requires considerable time and labor.